After Belonging
by Kaguya's Chaos
Summary: This is the sequel to Somewhere I Belong! A lost jaken has been found and he has declared war on Sesshoumaru! Of course, he has the help of an evil hottie!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys!!! For those of you who do not know, this is the sequel to Somewhere I Belong!! Gah!! I'm so excited to be writing this!! This is my first time writing a sequel, and frankly, I sort of think of this as just a continuation of the first story. Like the next chapter or something!! ::sigh:: I hope you're all as excited as I am!! I also hope I don't disappoint anyone.....

Inuyasha: You're already disappointing me, KC!! You talk too much!!

KC: Oh..... YOUR back.....

Kagome: Uhm.....KC?

KC: Yes?

Kagome: This is just the prologue thing of the sequel, yes?

KC: Yes.

Kagome: Oh. Okay.

KC: Yes, anywho, I've got reviewers to type up, don't I? Yes, from the last chapter of Somewhere I Belong!! Well I would like to give a very special thank you to:

Akito: Hey, mom? Am I in this?

Kagome: Unfortunately. Anyway!! On with the fic!!

After Belonging: Prologue

By Kaguya's Chaos

Jaken sat in confusion as the miko and her companions left. It made no sense. One minute they were discussing the disappearance of Sesshoumaru-sama, and then they were all....gone. 'Why do I care anyway? I am just abused for my loyalty. No one cares for this lowly servant.' Jaken thought in a wave of self pity. Slowly the toad like youkai stood and sighed to himself. 'I guess it is up to this Jaken to save Sesshoumaru-sama.'

_'Why must you save someone that will return your loyalty with torture?' _A soft voice asked coaxingly in the toads head. Jaken turned his large bulbous eyes to stare into the forest. His forehead broke out into a slight sweat as fear crowded his mind. His already wrinkled head recieved more wrinkles as he wildly searched for the source of the voice.

"Who....who's out there?!" He squeaked out trying to sound intimidating. He gripped his staff with sweating palms and swallowed thickly. The voice chuckled in his head and almost tenderly answered. (Eeeyuk! This is starting to make me sick!!) _'Do not be afraid. I am here to help you.' _Jaken blinked at this announcement. Confusion filled his yellow eyes. His beak-like mouth dropped open in a slightly stupid look.

"Y-you'll help me find Sesshoumaru-sama?" He asked incredulously as he slowly relaxed, only to tense up again at the voices answer.

_'Why should we look for Sesshoumaru.....sama? hasn't he done you enough harm?' _

"What do you mean!! Sesshoumaru-sama is the most-"

_'Calm yourself, Jaken. Think about this a while. What has the Lord done for you to gain this respect? He has taken his frustrations out on you time and time again. He has done you more harm then good. Just look at what you have become....' _The voice trailed off as Jaken thought about this. As he stood there in silence, anger came to him quickly. He stood up straighter and an air of stubborness surrounded him. "You are trying to make this Jaken become unloyal to Sesshoumaru-sama!!" He accused with a huff and thumped his staff for affect. "Your tricks will not work!! This Jaken will never betray his Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

The voice chuckled once again and answered in a placating tone. _'Jaken. Why would I use tricks upon one such as yourself? I respect you far too much for such devious acts. I merely point out the obvious and the question as to what the Lord has done to recieve such loyalty.' _The voice continued, disarming Jaken as he spoke. (NO, JAKEN!! DON'T FALL FOR IT!!!) _'Surely the Lord has committed a great service to you?' _Jaken stiffened as he tried to remember why Sesshoumaru had his unfailing loyalty. Because it had been commanded of him so long ago. He had gotten so used to following Sesshoumaru, that it was all he really knew.

_'Well, that's not exactly fair, is it?'_ The voice said as Jaken voiced these thoughts aloud. The tone of glee completely escaped the toad as Jaken stayed deep within his own thoughts. _'You have served him for so long, and how does he repay you? By making you the caretaker of a HUMAN child.' _This nailed the lid on the coffin as an emotion Jaken had never felt for Sesshoumaru rise within him. Hate.

Jaken's eyes narrowed as he realized that for all these years, an intense hate had built up inside of him. A strong hate for Sesshoumaru-sama of the Western Lands. Jaken sat down and placed the staff on the ground beside him. _'Yes, Jaken. Think of how he treated you. How he down-played your strength. Gave you a role of babysitter. Of a human, no less.' _Jaken let out a feeble growl and asked a question that caused immeasurable pleasure in the person behind the voice.

"What do I do now?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::XP::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

KC: Intermission!! I have to tell ya'll something!! I do not know if Ryukoussei has a son, if his name is spelled right, or anything like that!! So I will be my usual creative self and make stuff up!! If it irratates you please email me and I will fix it ASAP!!

Inuyasha: Everyone is going to email you to correct you on your horrible spelling!

KC: Yes, I know. They already do....

Kagome: It's ok!! You'll get better! ::mutters:: I hope.

KC: ::stares at Kagome, suspiciously:: Right....On with the fic!!

::::::::::::::::::::::XP::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A shadowy figure grinned in the dark as they peered at the hunched figure of a toad through a mirror of sorts. (What is with the spying mirrors!? First Naraku, then this guy!) Reddish-purple eyes gleamed with secretive laughter. 'Eating out of the palm of my hand. So to speak.' he thought with humor as he allowed the image to slowly fade. He had told the toad, Jaken, to help him escape his prison. To set him free.

Sinister laughter filled the endless darkness. A flicker of light lit the face of it's holder. Deep shadows spoke of evil intent. Blood red tendrils framed a normally handsome face. A ruby strip decorated each cheek and danced upon high cheek-bones. Another deep throated laugh came from the youkai. He played with the yellow-green flame, tossing it from one hand to another. His eyes stared at the flame without really seeing it. Thoughts filled his mind.

With a sniff of disdain and a shake of his head, the youkai turned to the blank, glassy surface of the mirror before him. The flame disappeared and his clawed hand waved at the mirror. The image of a shackled Inu-youkai and hanyou played out before him. They appeared to be arguing with each other. 'What idiots. They defeated father? How disgraceful. Then again, father was rather weak.' A sneer crossed the youkai's face as he tried to read the taiyoukai's lips. After ten minutes of watching this, he grew bored.

He flicked his wrist again at the mirror and a new image appeared. A raven haired youkai sat beside a river, gazing into it's surface with a look of horror, wonderment and curiousity. He leaned even closer to the mirror as he realized who this raven haired beauty was. 'My, my. The Inu brothers wench has become a youkai. A rather fetching one at that.' He licked his lips as he bid the mirror to take a closer look. 'Yes....rather....breath-taking....'

With a smirk firmly on his face, Ryunosuke began his planning.

::::::::::::::::::::With Jaken::::::::::::::::::::

The scent of a kind of wild flower wafting passed a tired Jaken. 'So, I have to find the boulder on the outside of the Northern- no wait....' Jaken sat down in frustration. This was harder then he originally thought. Already he had forgotten what the voice had said. 'Humph! Doesn't even give me a name! Just, "the voice"!' The wind softly blew through the trees and bounced off of Jaken's bald head. The sun had risen a short while ago and the heat was rising. Jaken huffed with impatience. He turned around as if to yell at something, or rather someone, but remembered he was alone at the last moment.

His eyes clouded over with a brief flash of memory before it quickly left him. 'What am I doing?' He thought to himself. He hissed in irritation as he again tried to remember who the silver-haired inu-youkai, and the disgusting black-haired human were. For hours now, he felt like he had forgotten something important, but it didn't matter. The scent of the wild flower got stronger and Jaken slowly sat back, enjoying the fragrance.

'Hmm. This scent has been plaguing me since midnight....I wonder what it could-' Jaken sat up straight as panic gripped him. He knew what this scent was!! The Forget Me flower!! Jaken jumped to his feet and looked around wildly. 'How do I get away?!' he kept chanting to himself before finally picking a direction and ran that way. He was stopped short by a tree standing in his way. Jaken quickly scrambled to his feet and again searched around wildly. He felt his heart beat increase and his breathing quicken.

Panic set in as questions filled his mind. 'Who am I? Where am I? What was I doing? Why am I so scared? Why am I holding a staff? What year is it? What day is it?' His rants went on until a calm and cool voice entered his head. _'Relax, Jaken. You are almost there. Just a bit farther and your memories will be restored.' _Jaken blinked a few times and relaxed a bit. _'There we go. Now, head towards the large tree in the distance.' _Jaken looked to his left and the voice called to him again. _'Yes, now head that way. You see the large tree? That's it, just a litle more....'_

Jaken found himself stumbling along to the tree and as he reached it, his mind became unclouded and his memories returned little by little. 'That's right! I'm on a mission!! Sesshoumaru-sama has made a mistake in abandoning this Jaken! It shall not be forgotten or forgiven!!' Jaken reached the tree and awaited further instruction from his new master.

::::::::::::::::::::::::In the dark::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ryunosuke chuckled at the stupid toad. He had to admit, Jaken did make it to the tree, the source of his imprisonment without dieing. But now the toad faced another task. Releasing him. A frown etched his face as he lifted a hand to the bark that made up his prison. It stung his hand and opened old scars. For years Ryunosuke had tried to escape, but hadn't been able to fool anyone strong enough or stupid enough to free him. It was too his surprise when his answer came from his enemies retainer. 'How....ironic.'

Ryunosuke smirked as he proceded to instruct Jaken on the process to open the tree. He watched as Jaken nodded his head after a while and set to work. An evil laugh filled the enclosed space as Ryu (as I will now call him) felt his time in the tree draw to a close. His smirk widened when the spell was complete and the tree opened wide to allow him to leave.

For the first time in over 53 years, Ryu stepped out into the sunlight. To say he was a magnificient sight didn't do him justice. Black hair streaked in red fell about his shoulders, giving him a tousled look. Bangs fell into his eyes adding mystery and intrigue to his personna. The smirk on his face would leave any girl a melting puddle on the floor. His broad shoulders and muscular figure would catch the eye of any female of any age. A black kimono draped over his tall frame. No patterns, no ohter colors, nothing else adorned him and it didn't look drab at all.

Ryu looked down at the awestruck Jaken and grinned. "Well, I can't have an ugly toad like you following me around." Ryu said simply as he raised a slightly glowing claw. Jaken's eyes widened in horror and he crouched down, anticipating the pain he would recieve. Ryu shook his head at the toad and tsked. With a quick swipe of the claws, Jaken lay on the floor of the forest, knocked out. "Can't have you causing a rucus when you do change." Ryu said to himself as he stretched his muscles.

He jumped up into a tree next to his own and raced to the top. He stared in appreciation at the blue sky and took a deep breath. Scents he hadn't smelt in years assailed his senses and piquing his curiousity. He stayed up in the trees for an hour before coming back down. Jaken had already started to change form. His skin became lighter and he grew a thatch of dark green hair on his head. His legs became longer, as did his torso, stopping when he looked to be about 5'4". Ryu sighed at the slow process. 'Soon, this idiot will be completely changed and the real fun can begin.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The End for now!!!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

KC: I know what ya'll are thinking!! This is a slow begining, but it'll all fit in!! I promise!! Please don't hate the story yet!!

Kagome: Uh, KC? Calm down, ok?

KC: I can't!! I'm really insecure with this sequel!! If you screw up the sequel, you screw up the original story too!! ::sigh:: Sorry. School and work have been dragging me down. But who isn't frazzled right?

Akito: So.... I am in here?

Akida: Yeah, me too?

KC: Yes, yes!! You'll be in the next chapter. Along with most of everyone else. The next chapter will pick up from where Somewhere I Belong left off. Please! For the sake of my sanity! Review! If only to tell me you hate it!! (even though it's only a prologue and a little premature) I still want to know!!


	2. Declaring War?

Hey everyone!!! Sorry!! I'm two days late in updating!!! Homework has been horrendous! My computer's been a bitch too! I can't send my stuff to anyone! ::sigh:: Anyway, I'm in to much of a rush to post the review responses but I will tomorrow in an AN if it's alright with ya'll! I just really wanted to get the chapter out and out of the way!! . Thank you all for being so patient!!!

KC: Thank-you guys for telling me that I should keep this!! It really means a lot to me!!

Inuyasha: Although why they would want you too....

Akida: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I mean, 'Yes. It's a good thing they did!'

Akito: Ha! My little sister has you wrapped around her finger!

Kagura: Oh, Akito? Could you get me some ice cream?

Akito: Yes, dear.

KC: ::shakes her head:: Anywho, on with the fic!!

Chapter 1: Declaring War?

By Kaguya's Chaos

Kagome sat at the raised table and held onto her abdomen. She listened with a frown as Sesshoumaru read out the missive given to him. Red occasionally flashed in his sun-gold eyes. His claws clenched on the paper in suppressed rage. Kioji had been sent to bed and Rin had stayed with him. The Western Lords generals had been called into the room and listened with disbelief at this abomidable message. Or rather, decleration of war. By none other then Jaken. JAKEN!

At first, they had all thought it to be a joke when they were summoned. Jaken? The pathetic, little toad that followed Sesshoumaru around was declaring war on his own master? It was laughable, to say the least. So as the generals sat at the same table as their lord and lady, they realised the graveness of the situation. Jaken may have been an idiot, but he was privy to some of the things even the generals weren't. The lay-out of the castle had to have been memorized by him. He knew the castles strenth's and weaknesses. He also knew the lord's greatest weakness would be little Rin and most definitly his son and mate. He knew what buttons to press for the other lords to join him against Sesshoumaru-sama.

So, initially, Jaken may be a weak baka, but he sure as hell could cause some major chaos with his information. And by the sounds of the missive, Jaken had already started. The lord of the South, who had been an old friend of Sesshoumaru had joined forces with Jaken. No one had any idea HOW the toad had gotten to him.....but it had happened. Sujiro-sama had declared war against Sesshoumaru-sama, along with Jaken and this Ryu. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as Sesshoumaru crumpled the paper in his grasp. Red had settled in his eyes as he bared his teeth at the offending letter.

No one moved as they waited for Sesshoumaru to do something. Kagome huffed and stood up on wobbily legs. Her hands supported her on the table as she gained the attention of everyone in the room. Sesshoumaru's eyes lost their red hue as he noticed her tired face. He gracefully walked around the table and drew his mate up into an embrace. "You need to rest, Koi." he said as he ran his hand over her stomach. Kagome sighed and nodded her head slightly. Sesshoumaru smiled softly and summoned a servent to help her to their room. The generals stood and bid their lady good night and she in kind. Just as she was leaving the room, supported by a black-haired servent, she glared at Sesshoumaru.

"You better tell me everything that goes on in this room later or so help me...." The generals chuckled as Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded his head in agreement. They all sat down to discuss what needed to be done. Sesshoumaru eyed each general with a critical eye. The first and oldest was Himatori. He had served Inutaisho when he had lived and now served his son. He was a Kitsune, and a powerful one at that. Soft grey hair was pulled out of his wise face and revealed bright emerald eyes. He looked to be in his fifties, and, considering his REAL age, he looked virile and healthy still. A green stripe lined each cheek and a blue crescent faintly shone from his forehead. (all of the generals have the blue crescent to tell other's to which lord they beong to! mmmk?)

The next general, Satsuharu, was an elemental youkai (much like Kagura.). He had long blue hair held away from his face in a high pony-tail. Thick lashes framed crystal blue eyes, and below them, on each cheek, was a wavy blue stripe. (Heh! Guess what element he is!! Quick! Before I tell you!!) Needless to say, he was a water element youkai.(Hah! Soooo, how many got it right, without cheating?) Satsuharu looked to be in his late twenties, roughly the same age as Sesshoumaru was himself.

The third general, a tall, red haired, phoenix youkai, was called Seeu. (Gah! I love Seeu in Planet Ladder!!) His aristocratic face and bright fuscia eyes, made the girls giggle when he looked their way. Redish-orange stripes ran around his neck and curled up on his lower cheeks. His slight build gave the illusion that he was weak, to give him an advantage in battle. Looking to be in his early twenties, he was considered a ladies man. (as a matter of fact, Sesshouamru had ordered Seeu to stay away from Kagome for the first two weeks she was at the castle! .)

And finally, the last general Kagami (gah!! Couldn't resist!! I love Kagami too!!). Kagami looked to be in his early thirties and was an extremly good strategist. His brown eyes spoke of an intense intelligence and his body radiated knowledge. One purple stripe stretched from his eye to his chin (pointing down) and, of course, the crescent moon faintly shone on his forehead. He had a misleading build as well. His purplish-back hair fell about his shoulders to fall, like a curtian, to his (nicely formed) butt.

All four of them looked to be trust-worthy and full of outrage at Jaken's decleration. But still.... Sesshoumaru turned his slightly suspicious gaze away from them and began the plans. " We need to get into contact with the North and East lords as soon as possible." he started out as other people came to mind as well.

"I'll send a messenger out immediatly." Satsuharu said and summoned a servent. Himatori observed his lord with careful eyes. "We alos need to call upon Inuyasha." He said with a cationary glance to the other generals. Sesshoumaru surprised them by nodding quickly. "Do not worry about him. Kagome will most likely want to call upon him herself, as well as the others." Sesshoumaru said and the generals agreed with slight humor. Kagome-sama would have been livid if they had called upon her friends without telling her first.

"Now then, Kagami, what do you suggest we do about our southern border?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::With Kagome::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome sat on the golden, satin sheets and stared at the wall, lost in thought. She had been in the room for over two hours and still, Sesshoumaru had not come. 'I wonder what he's thinking? No doubt he's mad about this whole thing, but what does he feel about Jaken actually betraying him?' Kagome thought about how she would feel if someone who had been loyal for so long suddenly betrayed her and an image of Inuyasha filled her mind. She shook the hanyou out of her head and grinned wryly at how niave she'd been.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the doors to the bedroom squeaked open to reveal Rin, Shippo and Kioji. Kagome raised an eyebrow as they scampered over to her and jumped onto the bed. Kioji carefully climbed into Kagome's lap and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. Shippo and Rin curled up to her sides. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked quietly as she returned the embrace of her children.

"Nothing, we just don't want to sleep alone tonight." Rin said as she snuggled closer. Shippo and Kioji just nodded in agreement and soon all four of them were sound asleep. This is the sight Sesshoumaru walked in on, half an hour later. He shook his head and climbed in beside his mate. Kagome's eyes opened and she flashed a sleepy smile and grabbed onto his hand. Sesshoumaru wrapped one arm around Kagome, effectively traping Shippo between them. They both fell into a light sleep, knowing the days to come would be ruff.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::Chaotic:::::::::::::::::::

Kagome winced as she shifted at the table in discomfort. Sesshoumaru had left a couple hours ago to get Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Akida, Akito, Kagura and Kanna. Along with their children of course. (Eh, do ya'll really want me to name 'em all? I'll name and describe them through the story, mmmk?) Kioji, Rin and Shippo were currently in the garden, playing with their new retainer, Shizumi. Kagome shifted and groaned again as the uncomfortable pain ran up her spine. The servents glanced at each other.

Kagome stood up and opened her mouth as if to say something when she stopped dead. Her face became pale and her mouth snapped shut only to open again. "Oh shit! My water broke!!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sometime later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshoumaru entered the courtyard, followed by everyone. (You know, Inuyasha and Akito and stuff.....) His eyes narrowed at the near panic of the servents and gaurds scrambling about. No one really spared them a glance as they rushed about. 'What the hell is going on?' Sesshoumaru thought as the castle's occupants continued to ignore them.

"Some greeting, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha bit out sarcastically. Sesshoumaru's emotionless face turned to the still-rash hanyou, but before he could respond a loud voice of Kioji interrupted them.

"Daddy!! Daddy!! Mommy's in l-l-labor!!!" There was a moment of silence as everyone processed the meaning of this. Then, as if someone had shouted, "GO!" everyone was rushing to Sesshoumaru and Kagome's bedroom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::XP::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

KC: And that's a wrap!! Sorry folks but this is all I really have time for today!! I know it's incredibly short, but I have so much to do this weekend it's a wonder I could even write this much!! Course, there was a lot of staying up till three in the morning!!

Akito: Don't you do that EVERY weekend?

KC: .....no comment.

Akida: So now you have more characters?

Seeu: Yes. Don't you just love it?

Akida: ::looks into Seeu's sparkling eyes:: Yeeeesssss.

Inuyasha: ::glares at Seeu:: No! Back off, pretty boy!

KC: Now, now. No fighting.

Kagome: Anyway, please review!!!!

KC: Yeah!! I'll give you a cookie!!

Sesshoumaru: You're bribing people now?

KC: Uhm,....no.....?

Thanks a bunch ya'll!!! . love you guys!!


	3. Little Kaguya

Hey guys!! I am literally shocked at how many people liked the sequel!! ::sigh:: Again I am dismayed to tell all my beta's that my computer is still acting funny!! I can't even return stories that I'm beta-ing myself!!! I AM SO FRIGGIN PISSED!!!! ::starts yelling at everything::

Akito: Uh oh. Who got her started today?

Kagome: The computer problem.

Akito: Oh. ::starts to creep away::

KC: Hey! Akito! Where's Inuyasha? I haven't seen him lately!

Akito: He's...uh...hiding in the....um....bathroom....?

KC: Is he?

Akito: ::starts sweating:: Y-yes.

::thumping is heard in a closet::

KC: What was that?

Akito: ::moves in front of the closet:: Nothing!

KC: Oh....kay.... I have an important message for one of my reviewers!! ::ahem:: To whitedragon235: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! ::ahem:: Thank you. Review responses will be given this Saturday, k?

Chapter 2: Little Kaguya

Nervous servants stood outside the door to their lady's room and listened as her screams came more and more frequently. Sesshoumaru-sama sat beside Kagome-sama holding her hand. Or rather, allowing her to use it as an outlet for her pain, if the pained expression was anything to go by. The mid-wife youkai called to deliver the pup squatted at the foot of the bed and shout out encouragement over Kagome's screams.

"That's it!! Now PUSH!!"

With a last scream and an anguished whimper from Sesshoumaru followed by a strange cracking noise, the pup had come into the world at last. The servants all gave relieved sighs as the healthy cry came from the baby. The mid-wife cut the cord and cleaned up. As she stood holding the baby, she grinned over the exhausted pair. "Congratulations, milady, milord. May I present you with your new daughter."

Kagome's sweaty, tired face peered over to the squalling bundle and smiled. Her arms reached out to take the baby from the youkai's grasp and both her mate and herself gazed at the black haired angel. She had quieted down considerably as she curiously gazed up at the two of them. Kagome's face flushed with pleasure as the baby giggled and grabbed a hold of her hair. Sesshoumaru's clawed hand gently rested on the smooth cheek of the newborn and traced her steadily forming black stripes. 'Yes, this little one will grow to resemble her mother.' The midwife thought with a smile and left the room.

Not long after, little Kioji ran in to get a peek at his new little sister. He noticed the way both of his parents stared in joy at the baby and a spark of jealousy lit inside of him. Like all children who witness the birth of their sibling, he was worried his parents would now forget about him. He stood there thinking over this for a while, when Sesshoumaru pulled him up into his arms. Kioji yelped slightly in surprise and looked up into his Otou-sans' pleasure lit eyes. He slowly swung his gaze to his Okaa-san and finally to the baby.

Bright blue eyes gazed deeply into his own and Kioji instantly melted. Her soft peach cheeks scrunched up as she grinned with toothless gums at him. The crescent on her forehead a mere shadow and the black stripes on her cheeks standing out starkly. Kioji dimly realized she looked just like his, no their, Okaa-san. He reached forward and grinned as a small fist grabbed a hold of his fingers. His laughing eyes came up to look to his softly smiling parents. There was a warm glow about them and no one noticed when the servants had cleaned everything up.

Rin and Shippo came bouncing in next and sat on the bed next to Kagome. Their warmth-filled eyes gazing intently at the baby. "What's her name?" Shippo asked quietly, afraid to break the silence. Kagome smiled and looked to Sesshoumaru. It was a girl so it was her turn to name her. "Her name, is Kaguya." (I know what ya'll are thinking!! But I have to say that I am not a vain!! Other Planet Ladder people could be in it!! Why not Kaguya?! Besides it's a pretty name!! Akito: Sure KC. Keep telling yourself that.)

Sesshoumaru smiled and tried the name out for himself, instantly agreeing with it. Everyone had a turn of saying it and little Kaguya gazed around at them in confusion. Kagome smiled and leaned down to nuzzle into the girl. "My little Kaguya."

:::::::::::::Meanwhile, with the forgotten group of friends:::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha stood pacing back and forth in the main hall. Everyone else sat watching him in mild irritation. The screaming and scurrying of servants had stopped a while ago and now a deafening silence filled the stone castle. Worry had filled and left everyone's heads. They would have been told if something bad had happened, right? So that had to have meant that Kagome had finally given birth....right? Inuyasha groaned as more possibilities of her being harmed came to mind. His fists clenched and unclenched and he mashed his teeth. Akida watched him with an amused eye.

"Would you stop, half-breed? You're acting like an impatient mother." Akito finally spoke his frustrations out loud. He too was worried for Kagome. They had become fast friends and if anything happened to her.... He left that thought alone. He had started calling Inuyasha half-breed after he had mated with his sister. Inuyasha had also started calling him names. Mainly things like big brother and stuff. Akito growled each time at the mere mention of being tied to the hanyou in any way. Although, it also tied him to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, in a weird long stretched out kind of way. (like the half-brothers, cousins, nieces, nephew, twice removed thing.)

Inuyasha growled and glared at our favorite golden haired youkai. He opened his mouth to say something in retort, but the hall doors opening stopped him. All eyes swung to see a stoic Sesshoumaru enter and sit in a chair. He let out a tired sigh and deftly messaged his hand. It looked to have a hand-print, dark purple bruise around it and the thumb looked to be bent in a strange way. No one said anything for a while as Akito looked at the taiyoukai's hand in sympathy. He knew what that felt like. Kagura had broken three of his finger's during the birth of their first child, Sesshou. (Guess who he was named after!)

Sesshoumaru stared down at his hand and refused to look up. He knew once he did, the silence would break and the questions would come falling down on him. He felt all their eyes on him and sighed. With a deliberate slowness, he looked up and into Sango's eyes. The second he did, the great hall was filled with loud voices. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes a fraction and frowned. The cold look on his face stopping their questions.

"Kagome is fine and has successfully delivered a healthy baby girl into the family." He stopped as the hall was again filled with exclamations. As the noise rose, Sesshoumaru briefly noticed that his generals, along with Kouga and Ayame, sat in the hall as well. He growled low and stood up, effectively silencing them once again. "The baby's name is Kaguya." He held up a hand and stopped the noisy people from talking. "Kagome is resting in her room and after she rests, you will then be allowed to see her. Until then I offer you the hospitality of our home."

"Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't there another reason you wanted to see us?" Akida asked softly, her head tilted to the side. Sesshoumaru's face instantly became even more serious. The Western generals shifted and sat up straighter. Miroku's normally pleasant expression hardened as he took in the tension in the air. Everyone tensed and all eyes rested on Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken has declared war on the Western Lands." Not a single noise was heard. Not even the usual cricket. Inuyasha blinked and broke the silence. "Bahahahahaha!!! Are you kidding me?! That little....hahahahaha.....he can't even hold a sword! Let alone-"

"Silence, Inuyasha. Jaken does not act alone in this. A youkai by the name of Ryuunosuke is the one pulling the strings. He has already convinced Lord Sujiro of the North to join him."

"And with the information and knowledge that Jaken has on Sesshoumaru-sama and the castle, let alone the western lands, would be disastrous if used. Jaken is currently the most dangerous threat to the western lands." Kagami interrupted as his eyes gazed at each of them in a calculating manner. Akito and Kouga turned furious eyes to Sesshoumaru. A silent question glittering through their glowing orbs. Sango and Kagura glanced to each other a grim thought passing between them concerning their children.

Akida gasped and grabbed Inuyasha's clenched fist. Miroku asked the next question. "Do you have any idea where he is located?" Sesshoumaru frowned and shook his head negatively and Miroku sighed. Inuyasha seemed to be in his own thoughts at the moment. Ideas of who this Ryuunosuke could be ran rampant in his already abused head. With a gasp, he suddenly realized who he was. "His damn father killed...." Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened and he nodded.

No one questioned what or who he was talking about, they decided to ask later. Before anyone could say anything else, the doors were opened once again and in swept a refreshed looking Kagome. All eyes widened as her bright blue eyes seemed to be frosted over in anger. Sesshoumaru calmly stood and hid his nervous fear. She looked down-right pissed. "Ah-"

"Dammit Sesshoumaru!! I told you not to discuss anything without me!!!" Kagome slammed her fists on the table and everyone jumped a little. "Kagome. You have just-" Sesshoumaru tried but was again cut off. "I don't care!" Kagome felt her anger melt away as she slowly sank into the chair presented to her and she smiled at everyone. Her smile was returned tentatively and the generals stifled their laughs. Kagome-sama truly was one of a kind.

Sesshoumaru sat down and turned a cold look to his mate. "Where are-" "Kaguya's with Maya, Kioji and Shippo are asleep in their rooms and Rin is with Kohaku in the inner garden. There are sentries posted around the walls so they are safe." Kagome answered with a lifted eyebrow. Sesshoumaru pushed his answering grin down and returned to the business at hand.

Kagome sat beside Seeu and allowed her weary body to rest. No matter how tired she was, she fully intended on being here when the plans were to be made. Of course, being their physically and being there mentally were two different things. She felt her mind wander and soon her head had dropped onto her arms on the table. Seeu watched with amusement as the Lady of the Western Lands fell into a light sleep. All talking stopped as their eyes turned to the sleeping woman.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up, going around the table to scoop his mate into his arms. He looked to everyone and a rueful smile briefly lit his face. "We had better continue this tomorrow. Kagome will not be too happy to know she fell asleep during the meeting." He said in a soft voice so as not wake her. Everyone nodded in understanding and soon the great hall was deserted. As the candles burned to nothingness a soft evil laugh floated through the hall to echo off the walls.

Redish-purple eyes glowed briefly in the dark as a shadowy figure sat in the chair that Kagome had previously been seated in. His frame didn't make a dent in the seat and he made absolutely no noise. At least his footsteps didn't. His deep voice, however, quietly echoed through the hall. "So. Sesshoumaru-sama thinks he can find me, does he?" His dark voice drifted through the deserted room as he swept his feet up onto the table and leaned back. Again no noise was made. No rustling of clothes, or the thump of boots on the table top.

With another soft laugh, the figure disappeared. A servant passing felt a stray breeze and shuddered. Looking around quickly the servant scurried out and for the first time, felt unease while being in the castle.

:::::::::::::::XP:::::::::::::::::

KC: Whew!! Creepy.

Ryuu: Keh. Am not.

KC: Riiiight. Anyway, since it is whitedragon235's birthday I will go on a bit further.

:::::::::::::::::::XP:::::::::::::::::::

Kagome woke up and shot out of bed. Her heart was racing and her forehead was dotted with sweat. She looked around wildly but found that Sesshoumaru wasn't in the room. Kagome quietly padded over to Kaguya's crib and softly touched the babies cheek. Her heartbeat calmed as she breathed in the scent of her little girl. It was a mixture of lotus flowers and jasmine. Close to her own, but different enough to be unique. Kagome reached down and lifted the still sleeping girl into her arms. She allowed her daughters heartbeat to further calm her. Kagome looked out the windows leading to the balcony.

As something caught her eye, Kagome put Kaguya back down in her crib and approached the double doors. Slowly she opened them and frowned when she realized there was no one out here. With a sigh, Kagome placed her arms on the railing and thought about her strange dream.

:::::::hehehe! The dream:::::::::::::

Kagome sat in a meadow and waited for her mate to show up, as he always did. Before her stretched a gorgeous crystal-clear lake. Trees twisted around the sides of it and up the sides of the waterfall flowing into the lake. Wildflowers bloomed all around giving the small piece of paradise a warm quality. Kagome leaned back and allowed the sun's warm rays to caress her skin. Her tilt stopped as hands landed on her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open as she stared ahead. Those weren't Sesshoumaru's hands.

Slowly Kagome turned her head to stare in horror and anger at the grinning face of Naraku. His red eyes glowed back at her in lust. "Well, well, well. My little miko. Not so little anymore, are you?" His silky voice caused goose bumps to rise on her arms and her neck-hairs stood on end. She couldn't move as she felt his hands move down her arms and grab her wrists. His face came closer, but before his lips could touch hers, he was yanked back. Kagome fell to the ground and her eyes closed momentarily.

When her eyes opened, Kagome expected to see Sesshoumaru there. Instead stood someone she had never seen before. Purple eyes flashed at her in amusement as the mans tall frame lowered beside her on the grass. His red streaked black hair reminded her of some of the people in her own time. The marking's on her face made her realize that he was a youkai. Before Kagome could back away, his hand shot out and held her cheek.

Kagome felt anger rise within her and she shook his hand off her face. His twinkling eyes lost their glimmer and his gaze became serious. "I will have you, and that brat of a taiyoukai will die." Before Kagome could say or do anything everything went black.

::::I think I'll end it here....::::::::

Kagome couldn't remember the rest of the dream and could barely recall most of the details but that was the gist of it. As she sighed again she suddenly felt a spike of youki and before she had time to react, Kagome was swept up into the arms of a stranger and knocked out.

:::::With Sesshoumaru:::::::

Sesshoumaru returned to his bedroom and froze as a strong youki came to him. He raced to the balcony only to witness as his mate was whisked away in the arms of the youkai he would never forget.

"Ryuunosuke!!" he roared as he leapt off of the balcony in hot pursuit. Before Sesshoumaru could get a decent scent of the bastard, Ryuu was gone, along with Kagome.

Back at the castle every resident was awoken to the terrifying sound of a blood-beast howling in the night.

:::::::::XP::::::::

KC: I believe that that will be all for today!! I had to rush to get this chapter out!!! It wasn't supposed to be done till Saturday, so that's when the review responses will be read. This was sort of a special thing.

Kagome: I'm kidnapped AGIAN? Darn it, KC! Why me?

KC: Cause everyone loves you and it adds more drama.

Kagome: Oh.

KC: Hey, Akito, you sure you haven't seen Inuyasha?

Akito: ::Kicks the door to the basement shut:: Yup. Don't know where he is.

Akida: Yeah, the jerk said he'd take me to get ice cream!!

Akito: ::glares:: Oh, did he? Well, looks like the baka lied.

Akida: Yeah I guess. ::looks at Akito suspiciously::

KC: Review please!!!

Love ya'll!!


	4. Under the Control of a Ryuu

Hey, ya'll!! What's up? Sorry I haven't updated since Wednesday!! I got sick. And then I got in trouble. And then school decided to spit more homework at me. IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!!

Sesshoumaru: Life's not fair. Get over it.

KC: Silence!! I want to live in my naïve little bubble a little longer!!

Akito: Hey!! Mom?!

KC: ::twitch twitch:: ....yes?

Akito: Have you seen that mace we used to have in the basement? You know the one with....all....the....

KC: :twitches again:: This...? :: Holds up a large mace with spikes on the end::

Akito: Uh, yeah. That one.

KC: ....

Akito: Uh....eheh.... Mom? W-what, um, are you gonna do w-with that?

KC: Come here, .... Son.

::screaming is heard in the background::

Kagome: And she was so happy to finally be over that cold!

Akida: Yep. My brother is an idiot. You'd think he'd learn!! You don't call KC mom until she's outta sight!

KC: RIGHT!! Anyway! On with the review responses!!

Everyone: Where did she come from?

Kelli, Sheeshys-only-luff, Hanyoubanshee, Natsumi, Anime girl2004, Cherasa, Angelofflames, Zeddy200, Demoness of cosmos, Keiko89, Muki, killerkitty1106, Kitsune Kit, sweets427, beautifuldestruction, Little Karma, akumariver, lyn, Diamond, Harmony8390, Ms Jade, WOLFBITE, Aenima, Dragonoffire, Mistress Koishii, kimi-chan, FiresOfDeath, Pyro89, Midnights last hope, Devon, Midoriko1416, Umi No Tamashi, sleeping chick, salor demon dog, sephrina, marie lebeau, Syre, Kawaii Inuyoukai, AngelMiko69, Megan Consoer, Purity.::.of.::.Darkness, FieryInferno, Nikki Lady of the Western Lands, Isis Moon, kie, kaeser, anime girl2004, Dah88, and DumbAssPunk!! Thank you all!! You all get huge cookies of any variety!!

Chapter 4: Under the Control of a Ryuu

By Kaguya's Chaos

Kagome sat in the strange bedroom looking at the bare walls in contempt. There was only a small cot-like bed and a chair. White walls spread out around her. It looked like one of those looney-bin rooms with the padding. The white seemed to glow with it's own intensity. 'Where am I again?' Kagome asked herself as she tried to remember the events leading up to this point.

'Oh yeah. I'm stuck in my own head!!!' Kagome's angered thought bounced around and she winced. She had temporarily forgot that thought's were the same as speech in her mind. Why was she stuck in her mind, you ask? Well, it all started with the (sexy) bastard that had kidnapped her from the beginning. Ryuunosuke, or Ryuu as he insisted on her calling him.

"_So I'm a prisoner in my own mind?" Kagome had asked incredulously. Ryuu had frowned and shook his head. "No. You are safe here. That is why you are being kept here." Kagome's eye brow rose and her lips tightened. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She had yelled at him and Ryuu had merely smiled. "What about my body?!" Ryuu sighed and knelt down to her sitting frame. "It is safe as well. For both of us. This way, you won't be able to harm me and run away to that damn dog!" His voice had become scarier as he spoke about none other then Sesshoumaru._

'That was the real reason why the bastard locked me up in here!!' Kagome thought as a self-satisfied smirk lifted her features. 'He was scared I'd beat his ass!!' Her some-what amused thought's changed when she again thought about what could have happened to her physical form. (heheh. I'm not that much of a hentai!! Get you're minds outta the gutter!!)

Kagome sighed as she relaxed against the cot and grumbled about better accommodations. Just as she finished her thought's the bed became larger and softer. The walls were painted in a soothing peachy-like color, and a window showing a clear blue sky appeared.

Kagome got off of the silky bed and reached the window. 'Right!! This is my mind!! I can change things as I want them!!' She watched as clouds lazily crawled across the overly exaggerated blue sky. 'I wonder if....?' Her thought trailed off as she concentrated on her body. After a while nothing happened, then the sky darkened and seemed to fall into broken pieces as another image appeared.

Black was all she could see at first, then, as her eyes became more adjusted, she realized that she was lying on a red satin-sheeted bed. The lush velvet covers were brought up over her and her hands were folded over the top of her abdomen. Her hair had been spread over the pillows and gave her a forbidden sort of beauty. She noticed her clothes had also been changed.

Red velvet encased her arms and came to a point over her hands. A chain of some sort was placed around her neck. 'That must be the spell keeping me comatose.' Kagome looked away from her body and instead viewed the room. She gasped slightly when the room she had previously been in had disappeared and instead the real room she was in had filled her mind. It was like she was actually there. (confused yet?) The room itself was dark and threatening. Sort of like a vampires mansion or something.

Curtains blocked the feeble sunlight trying to break through. Stone was everywhere and the furniture in the room looked to be cherry wood. Expensive. Kagome shuddered briefly as she sat beside her body. 'Talk about an out-of-body experience.' She joked trying to get the waves of unease to stop. She observed her peaceful expression and again suppressed a shudder. 'This is creepy!! I feel like a peeking tom, and I'm looking at myself!!'

Her thought's cut off and she shot off the bed as someone entered the room. It was....a strange man. He was short, with dark green hair and slight frame. (Alrighty guys, guess who this is!!!) Kagome couldn't make out his face or the clothes he wore. How she knew the color of his hair she had no idea, but she knew it was green.

The short man approached the bed and reached for her wrist. 'Hey now!! No one said you could touch me!!' Kagome tried to yell out but it had no affect. The man took her wrist and held it for a few minutes before placing it back the way it was. He never made a sound and this unnerved Kagome a bit. 'Not even a mutter to yourself? That's not healthy. Then again, Sesshoumaru doesn't talk out loud to himself. He talks to himself in his head though, but that's not the point!'

Kagome continued to ramble to herself and didn't notice when the green haired man stood and another man came into the room. Or should we say a youkai? Either way, Kagome nearly jumped a foot in the air when another voice, besides her own filled the silence.

"How are her vital signs, Jaken?" 'JAKEN!?' Kagome's eyes bugged out as she realized that the man had been toady Jaken. 'What....what the HELL happened to him?!'

::::::With our hero's!!::::::

Sesshoumaru paced in front of the group assembled at the great dining table. Angry, sad and teary eyes followed his moves. No one said anything and for that Sesshoumaru was grateful. Inuyasha watched his brother with a frown and a deep anger. 'We shouldn't be here, doing nothing!! Kagome's been taken and-'

'Shut up, Inuyasha!' Sesshoumaru telepathically interrupted the hanyou's thought's. The emotion in the thought caused Inuyasha to stare in shock at him. For the first time, he noticed Sesshoumaru's red eyes and clenching claws. He didn't want to sit around either but they had no choice. A war had just begun and they had no scent of Kagome to find. It would have been stupid for them to just go out and search like they would have in the past.

Everyone's thought's were diverted when the large doors opened and three small faces peered in. Tears filled Sango's eyes when she realized it was Shippo, Rin and Kioji. Shippo had a grim look about him and Rin had a saddened look. But it was Kioji who broke everyone's hearts. His little face was red and his eyes were watery. His little body shuddered with sobs. Small fists were furiously swiping at the tears that couldn't stop. The boy's lips were set into a tight line. You could tell he tried to look brave in front of the visitors, but couldn't seem to stop it.

Sesshoumaru walked around the table and swiftly to the door. Kioji met him half-way and launched into his knees. His sobs echoed through the silent hall as the boy was raised in his fathers arms. "Why did mommy leave? Why did they take her?" His small voice caused many of the on-lookers to look away. Sesshoumaru held the boy tightly to him and tried to calm the tears.

Shippo walked into the room. He had grown to look like a fourteen year old and his mentality was more mature. A few years ago, he would have done the same as little Kioji. Now he just looked to his father figure and asked what was being done about his mother's disappearance. Rin came up beside him and gave the same resolute look. Both seemed to be older then their actual years.

Sesshoumaru held his stoic façade in place as he turned his gaze to his children. Before he could answer Shippo's question, a servant rushed into the room carrying a screaming bundle. "Sesshoumaru-sama!! Little Kaguya won't quiet down!! I've tried everything!" The servant girl seemed to be crying as well as the baby. Sesshoumaru place Kioji on his feet and held Kaguya in his arms.

Immediately, she quieted down and fell into a light sleep. Kioji frowned at the baby in a brief flash of jealousy. It was his turn with daddy!! Shippo glance to the boy and smiled at the look on his face. He too had gone threw the same emotions when Kioji had been born, so he knew what the kid was going through.

Sango stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru. Dried tears streaked her cheeks as she offered to take the baby and Sesshoumaru hesitantly handed her over. Kioji grasped his father's hand and Sesshoumaru led them to the table. He didn't really care if anyone disapproved of him letting the children hear any of this. They need to be reassured like everyone else. 'Besides, this is Kagome were talking about. She's probably causing more hell then anyone ever could.'

Sesshoumaru felt his heart become lighter as he thought of Kagome. His emotions fell slightly again when he thought of their real fear. They knew nothing of this Ryuu. Nothing about how he battled, about his thought's or his motivations. They had no idea how he would treat Kagome or what he would do to her. (I guess that's basically the same thing, but who cares?) This is what everyone really worried about. 'Kagome, where ever you are, be safe.'

:::::::::XP:::::::::

KC: Alright, I know that the last thing they thought was pretty stupid. I mean, HELLOOO!! She's been kidnapped by the enemy, Again!!

Kagome: Well, you are the author.

KC: ....

Kagome: That's what I thought! Back to the fic!!

::::::XP:::::::

Kagome "stood" there watching in slack-jawed wonder as she realized that the green haired man was Jaken. She snapped back to attention when she heard Jaken's response to the question about her vital signs.

"She appears to be in a comatose state." Jaken's voice was different as well. Not better, but not worse. It was just simply described as....weird. 'Maybe, it's not the same Jaken?' Kagome thought desperately as she tried to understand the whole thing. Her thought's were proved wrong by the former toads next words.

"Sesshoumaru-sama was lead astray by this wench! Why do you insist on-"

"That is none of your damn business. Go back to the study and finish the map. I will be along shortly." Ryuu said coldly and Jaken scuttled out the door. As it closed behind him, Ryuu sat down upon the bed and stroked Kagome's cheek. 'Gah!! Don't touch me you bastard!!' Kagome mentally screamed. As if her thoughts had reached her body, a purification shield erected around her and shoved Ryuu off the bed and into a wall.

Kagome jumped for joy, but before she could tell the youkai bastard off, she was hauled back into her mental prison and found herself staring at Ryuu's emotionless face. "So. You want to play, do you?"

:::::::::XP:::::::::

KC: There ya have it folks!! That's all for now, cause it is late, and I am running out of ideas tonight!!

Inuyasha: That's not so far-fetched. You are always loosing your ideas.

KC: Where did you come from? Where have you been?

Akito: ::shows up, out of breath:: KC!! I can explain everything!!

KC: What?

Akito: You see, when he tried to ask Akida out....(goes on about loosing control and torture)

KC: You....had Inuyasha chained and gagged in my basement?

Akito: Uhm....

Inuyasha: Hell yeah he did!! He's fricken LOOPY!!

KC: ::pats Akito on the back:: Good job!! You should have locked him up in the "special" room though....

Akito: Oo; oh....sorry....?

KC: Anywho!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Love ya'll!!

Kaguya's Chaos


	5. Split?

Hey ya'll!! I am back with a new chappie!!! I know, it took me FOREVER to update!! I am sooooo sorry!! I was checking out this new website Gaia. . SORRY!!!!

Chapter 5:

By Kaguya's Chaos

Kagome backed away from the dragon and fought the urge to gulp. Instead, she glared and raised her chin. "How dare you touch me!!!" Her voice echoed off the 'walls' and sounded back at her. Ryuu's expression was of cold indifference. His eyes were hard and seemed to reflect an inner evil. He took small steps toward her and Kagome felt stuck in place. Her fear started to rise and her throat closed up.

Ryuu watched her inner struggle to be calm and not show any fear, and grinned to himself. He placed a hand on one side of her head and leaned in closer. Kagome shrank against the walls and tried to keep her eyes on his. Ryuu leaned in as far as he could without touching her and whispered into her ear. "You shouldn't be so naughty." Kagome jerked back and hit her head on the imaginary wall. She didn't acknowledge it as she brought her hand up and smacked him soundly across the cheek.

His head snapped to the side and he brought it back around to glare at her. A low growl came from him and he grabbed Kagome by the arms. The next thing Kagome remembered was being flung to the ground with a bruise appearing on her cheek. A low throbbing pain multiplied and soon Kagome felt tears forcefully rolling down her face. Ryuu stood over her, looking remorseful and a bit angry. He knelt down and took her slightly shaking hands in his.

"Oh, my pet! I would not have hit you if you hadn't shown such disrespect. You have to behave or I'm afraid that hitting you would be the least of your problems." He said in a low voice as if crooning to a frightened animal. Kagome jerked away and stood up. Her youkai blood wanted to kill the bastard. She growled lowly and slowly slipped into a defensive stance as Ryuu stood. He didn't do anything, just stared at her. His eyes became angry and he advanced on her. Before Kagome could do anything, he had thrown her on the bed and stood over her.

"You know, I liked you better when you were human." He said in a low voice and suddenly grinned. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, Kagome felt an extreme pain blind her vision and she was dimly aware of her piercing screams. The pain stopped after who knows how long and kagome slowly opened her eyes. Something seemed off.... she looked over to herself sitting beside her and then back to Ryuu. Only to scream when she realized that the youkai part of her had been separated from her human part and was currently sitting beside her on the bed.

Her youkai part also screamed and both shuffled away from each other. At the same time, both turned frightened eyes to Ryuu and shouted, "What the hell have you done!?" Ryuu glared at Kagome's youkai part and sidled over to her human part. He looked down at her and grinned. "There's my Kagome." He said and leaned down to kiss her. Kagome's human side froze while the youkai side attacked. Her claws met nothing as Ryuu leapt out of the way. He growled and youkai Kagome growled back. Both squared off, until Ryuu disappeared.

Human Kagome turned to look at her other self and felt tears fill her eyes. Youkai Kagome grimaced at her human part and sat down beside her, putting her arm around the human. "Do not worry, I will not let the bastard have us." She solemnly stated as her human part drifted into a troubled sleep. Youkai Kagome willed a window to the real world to appear and watched as their body was still protected by the barrier her human miko self had placed around them. Ryuu seemed angry about this and stalked out of the room. Kagome smirked and followed her other half into a light sleep.

::::::XP:::::

Sesshoumaru sat at the table of his hall. His thoughts spun and stopped, only to pick back up again. They all centered around his mate and the danger she was currently in. 'Why did that bastard take her?' He asked himself. He had stopped believing that it was because he wanted revenge or because Kagome was his supposed weakness. Kagome wasn't his weakness. She was his strength, and he became stronger with her disappearance. Anger burned in his eyes, reflecting his inner soul, as he thought of the other reason the ryuu-youkai had stolen her. After all, Kagome was a gorgeous woman.

Sesshoumaru didn't notice when everyone had left the hall, and when they had he realized he was now left to his own thoughts. So he had sunken into them and was still lost. The questions in his head lead him into circles and got him even more frustrated then he was before-hand. He never noticed the silent form appearing out of nowhere behind him, until the figure was directly behind him. Sesshoumaru leapt out of the chair and over the table, ready to face the intruder.

Ryuu laughed and stepped out of the shadow to stand in the brief light the moon provided from a nearby window. "Jumpy. Aren't you....Sesshoumaru-sama?" He grinned as Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red and he lifted a green glowing claw. "Where's Kagome?" he growled out as he took a threatening step forward. Ryuu's mocking grin faded and a frown marred his face.

"Why, she's happy with me of course." He said grinning again. Sesshoumaru let out a roar and could hold back no more. He leapt over the obstacles in his way and brought his poison filled claws down on Ryuu. Ryuu let out another laugh and leapt away from the enraged youkai. He opened his mouth to deliver another sharp comment, but was stopped by a fist connecting with his face. Sesshoumaru stood over the ryuu-youkai with an icy expression.

Ryuu let a slight chuckle and disappeared, leaving the eerie echo behind. Sesshoumaru let out a vicious snarl and brought one of his fist on the table, cracking it in half as he let out his rage. Inuyasha walked in the Great Hall, hearing the commotion, only to see the broken image of his brother slumped over the remains of the once polished table.

'Oh, Kagome. Please be ok.' He thought mirroring the thoughts of all who had heard of the Lady's disappearance. For, if something or someone were to harm her, may Kami have mercy.

::::With the Kagome's….XP::::::

Kagome blearily opened her eyes and wondered at the duel quality they seemed to have. It was like she was looking at two different things at the same time. Like having eyes in the back of your head. She sat up and finally remembered WHY she felt this way. As the reason became more clear….the feeling of being incomplete grew and her vision became one.

Kagome looked over at her youkai counter-part and stifled the urge to cry. She was a grown woman now, with four children and a mate to be strong for. It was just the fact that she had basically been split in half that had her momentarily scared. 'What's going to happen now?' She asked herself and her youkai half answered.

"How the hell should I know? This hasn't happened to us before! Kami!! I swear, I am ashamed that you are actually a part of me! Stop asking stupid questions and help me find a way out of this infernal prison of sorts!!" Human Kagome glared at the Youkai Kagome and stood up.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm ashamed that such an insensitive, rude and….and stupid youkai is a part of me!!" She screamed taking momentarily joy at the fact that she had cringed at her tone. Even though it hurt the both of them, they began their yelling wars.

As it got more heated, Youkai Kagome's eyes turned red and Human Kagome powered up with miko energy. As they did this, they continued their yelling. That is, until they both felt a horrible lurch and a sickly feeling of again being torn in half over came them. They both screamed and their powers died down.

Both Kagome's looked up and a window showing their physical body appeared. Cuts and slash marks appeared all over their face and arms and who knows what else. Both Kagome's watched in shock as their blood flowed and their body twitched with pain. "W-what's happening??" They both asked at the same time, and as their unified voices echoed they watched as their body settled down. 'What the hell….?' They both thought only to hear it echoed back to them from Ryuu, who now stood in their room.

"What the hell?!" He asked as he placed a hand on Kagome's face, wiping the congealed blood away. "Jaken!!" He yelled out and they watched as a green haired figure hurried over to his new master.

"Y-yes, Ryuu-sama?" He stuttered out and Ryuu pointed to Kagome's bloody body. "Explain this!! I left you in charge of her while I was away!"

Jaken backed up a bit and stared at the red smeared over the woman's face. "I-it wasn't like this b-before!! She…she was perfectly-"

"Does she look perfect now, Jaken?! Hmmm?!"

"No…."

"Get out of here you pathetic excuse for a servant." Ryuu growled out as he gathered a now healed Kagome and walked over to another door. The two Kagome's watching were pulled along and watched with anger as the hentai ryuu-youkai undressed them.

'How dare he!!!' They both growled out as they watched him lovingly bathe their physical body. (KC: Ugh. Gives me shudders!!) He placed Kagome back into a night gown of some sort, and placed her back into the oversized bed. Human and youkai Kagome growled again as he placed a kiss on their forehead.

As the window faded and Ryuu walked out to investigate the weird occurrence, both Kagome's faced each other and thought out loud. "This is all your fault!!" Before they could go back at the fight they felt the sickness again and finally realized the cause of it. They were completely split, inside the same body. Youkai and Human were fighting and at the same time, destroying themselves.

:::::Hehehe. Inside Jaken's head. ::scary::::::::

Jaken watched as his new master again left the dark castle set in the mountains. He knew the ryuu left to taunt Sesshoumaru-sama. 'No!! He is not my lord!!' He yelled to himself and walked down the desolate hall toward the wenches room. His human looking lip curled as he watched the creature that had stolen Sesshoumaru away, breathe.

Jaken walked slowly into the room and sat down on the woman's bedside. His disdain clear by the narrowed yellow eyes and low pathetic growl escaping his mouth. His eyes widened and he let out a strangled shriek as a powerful miko blast hit him in the chest and sent him into the wall. He stood up and again tried the sad excuse for a growl and yelped when her youki rose.

Realization hit him when he watched as cuts and gashes speared over her face, as if by some unseen force. 'She's fighting herself.' Jaken realized. He may have been considered an idiot, but he was older and recognized an inner fight when he saw one. Sesshoumaru used to have them when he was younger. Except those where with his inner beast. This was a fight between miko and youkai blood.

'How fortunate. The wench will kill herself if this keeps up!!' He smirked to himself and left the room. He whistled, as he walked down the hall, a horrible song. Or at least it sounded horrible due to the off-key performance. Jaken stopped as he felt Ryuu-sama return and head straight for the source of the smell of blood.

He stiffened as he heard the youkai yell out for him. '::sigh:: Just like Sesshoumaru-sa-, I mean Sesshoumaru used to do.' Jaken thought as he retraced his steps and geared up to meet with the obviously angry youkai.

"Y-yes, Ryuu-sama?" He stuttered out and Ryuu pointed to Kagome's bloody body. "Explain this!! I left you in charge of her while I was away!" 'She is having an inner struggle and will die soon.' he thought gleefully.

Jaken backed up a bit and stared at the red smeared over the woman's face. "I-it wasn't like this b-before!! She…she was perfectly-" 'Lying is surely a sin.'

"Does she look perfect now, Jaken?! Hmmm?!" 'To me. She is almost near death!!'

"No…." 'Again I lie.'

"Get out of here you pathetic excuse for a servant." 'Watch yourself, Ryuu-sama. I could easily turn on you as well….'

::::: XD:::::

KC: Well? Should I leave it there?

Kagome: Um…. I think that the whole two of me thing is confusing.

KC: Yes well, I will think of a better way to explain it!! It is hard as it is!! If any of you have any idea on how to address this accordingly, please tell me!!

Inuyasha: That was actually….a halfway decent chapter.

KC: Gee. Thanks.

Akito: Um, your star character wasn't in here.

KC: Huh?

Akito: Why wasn't I in here??

KC: Cause I am mad at you.

Akida: Are you mad at me? ::gives sad puppy eyes::

KC: Um….no. You just didn't fit in….Why are we discussing this?? Anyway, I would like to thank the following reviewers,

salor demoness dog: I try to update!!

Andraya: Wow!! Thank you!! ::sniff sniff:: No one else understood that!!

Fluffy'smate1669: Um…ok!! Here's the update!! .

Kelly: You know you're my muse!!! . lol!!

Angel: Thanks a bunch!! I'll take ya up on that offer!!

Crystal Echoes: Thank you!! (in regards to the first) Simply put but enough to having me swell with pride!!

Whitedragon235: Lol!! Of course!! That's why it takes so long to update!! School….and stuff!!

Daughter of the Void: lol!! It took me forever to come up with their names and even now I don't think I did a good job…. ::shrugs:: Oh well!! . It's their characters that matter, right?

Tokyobratt : Yay!! I updated!! Took me forever, but I did it!!

Zeddy200: Well, what did ya think of that?? Lol!!

Sweets427: I sorta felt sorry for him too. Then I wrote this chapter and now I hate him again!!!

Keiko89: I'm sorry it took so long to update!!!! I'm sorry for the cliffy!! I'm sorry!!!!

WOLFBITE: Oh, I'm sorry!! . I'll try to end it….better?

Kitsune Kit: You're a worse hentai then me!!! Lol!!!

Natsumi: I wasn't planning on killing any of them…. But it sure is food for thought!!

Hanyoubanshee: Thank you!!! It would fuck with my head too!! . 

Lyn: Will do!! Lmao!!

Harmony8390: As long as it's good, it can still be a bit weird, right!!? Lol!!

Fluffy: LOL!! Thanks!! I am evil!! Bwahahahaha- ::hack hack:: ::cough cough::

Well, that's all folks!! Thanks again to all who reviewed and SO SORRY it took so long to update!!!!!!


End file.
